I Like Pizza Too
by Shelberrrz
Summary: "I don't like sandwiches either, I like pizza." "I like pizza too." Callie and Arizona's first night together. Smut   Fluff   love. Two-shot.


**A/N:** "I don't like sandwiches either, I like pizza." "I like pizza too." Callie and Arizona's first night together. Smut + Fluff = love. Two-shot.

* * *

><p>You shaved, you smell like vanilla, you have on the sexiest undergarments that you own, wanting to look hot with every intention of bedding the even hotter PEDs surgeon tonight. The pizza has been ordered, now you were waiting to find out who would show up at your front door first. Chocolate brown eyes observe the curvy figure in the mirror in front of you, and you wonder if you are over-dressed in that little black dress you have on. Arizona is coming over for pizza and video games, you weren't going out for drinks. But before you have the chance to change, there's a knock at the door. Pizza or Arizona? You kind of hope it's the pizza, but then again, Arizona <em>is<em> already twenty minutes late.

Opening the front door, there stands the dimpled blonde who immediately blurts out her excuse for being late, as if you actually care at this point, "Sorry, I just left the hospital. I got paged that's why I'm late…"

Her voice trails off, and you notice her blue eyes take in the sight of you in your dress, showing off lots of leg and cleavage. The smile doesn't leave her face, but your's does, quickly realizing that she is clad in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Wow," she says with a few approving nods of her head, the curls in her short blonde hair gently bouncing around her face, "suddenly I feel under-dressed."

You clear your throat, the smile returning to hide your slight embarrassment, "Yeah… I was gonna change but-"

"You look amazing," you catch her gaze with your own, taking note of the twinkling smile in her eyes, "I might have been able to dress up too, but I was already late and I didn't want to make you wait any longer to be graced with the awesomeness that is my presence."

Letting out the small laugh in your throat, you shake your head at her, stepping aside to finally let her inside your apartment. You find her adorable, yet so incredibly hot at the same time. You are definitely looking forward to seeing the more sexy side to Arizona Robbins tonight, "Thank you for sparing me. I don't know what I would have done if I had to wait any longer," the soft laugh proceeds, a playful sarcastic tone takes over your words. As the perky PEDs surgeon enters your apartment, you find yourself taken back by the sweet scent of her perfume as she passes you by and your eyes fall on her ass as she walks in those gloriously fitted jeans, "You look amazing too, by the way."

You're able to pull your attention to her face before she notices where all of your interest just was.

- - - x - - -

Within thirty minutes, you're both in a heated game of Tekken on your Play Station 3. With every second that passes, you find yourself getting more turned on. You've just been exposed to a more competitive side of the blonde abusing the remote control with her violent fingers beside you, and every concentrated expression on her face just makes the urge you feel to jump her bones even stronger. She is losing this fight between your characters on the large television screen, which is surprising, seeing as how you are distracted by her trying so hard to beat you and she's _still_ getting her ass kicked. You were better at this game than you thought you were.

"Calliope, can you let me get up! It's not fair to kick me while I'm down!"

The seriousness of the blonde's tone only makes you laugh, and you continue to kick her petite, Asian avatar who has been on the floor for what has seemed like forever with your much larger, more beastly avatar over and over again, showing no mercy, "You might as well give up. Your bitch is almost K.O.'ed, and then I will have won… _how_ many fights will this be, Arizona?"

Sitting back against the couch, you keep pressing the same button to continue your assault on Arizona's avatar as your eyes part from the screen once more to focus on her back. Her fitted t-shirt has rode up far enough to see the milky skin of her lower back, and, without realizing, you take your hand away from the remote control, ceasing the attack on the PEDs surgeon's avatar.

"Ha!" The blonde exclaims, as she is able to get her avatar off of the floor and fight back. Your immobile avatar takes blows from the little Asian and you don't even care. You're far more focused on exposing more of Arizona, "Are you even _trying_? I don't want you to _let_ me win, Calliope."

Your fingers graze the skin on Arizona's lower back, and you notice her spine straighten at the contact, "Calliope.. that's cheating," you hear her say. Her low, playful tone is saying something completely different though, the way _you_ are hearing it anyway. The next thing that's heard is the thud of your remote hitting the floor and you lean forward, snaking your hand up the back of her shirt as you take in the scent of her hair. Listening to the soft breath escaping the blonde's lips, you remove your hand from her shirt to expose the back of her neck, your fingers now buried in her silky curls.

Your full lips gently capture a spot on the back of Arizona's neck, then another, followed by a quiet moan from her mouth. Her controller is the next to hit the floor and she turns her body on the couch to face you. You feel her hands firmly latch onto either side of your face, pulling your lips into hers. You hold a handful of her blonde locks as your other hand travels down the side of her petite body, feeling her curves. Damn. She is a good kisser, with lips as sweet as candy. She takes your lower lip between her own, sucking on it hungrily and you release a moan into her mouth.

You pull your lip free, making enough space between the two of you to lift her shirt roughly in one swift motion over her head. You barely get the chance to steal a peek at what has now been exposed of the gorgeous blonde in front of you before she pulls you into her again, her grasp tight at the back of your neck. You lean forward, pushing her body down against the cushions of the couch with your own. Now you've got her pinned, able to do with her whatever you please. The taste of her tongue against yours makes your panties even wetter than they had been the moment you laid eyes on Arizona tonight. Sucking on her tongue and deepening the kiss more with each second that passes, you manage to fumble with the button on her jeans with your fingers until it comes undone. You want to feel her. You want to know if you make her as wet as she is making you.

Forcing your hand into her jeans and her panties, you feel her legs spread beneath you. Her breathing gets heavier, but she doesn't stop kissing you. Not until your fingers graze over her mound. Her lips part as she takes in a quick, ragged breath between them. You could tell she was expecting this to happen tonight too, judging by the smoothness of her pussy lips that your fingers were now rubbing. Letting your middle finger press into her throbbing, wet clit, you're satisfied by the sound that escapes her, "…oh God."

She leans her head back, giving you the perfect opportunity to drop your lips to her fully exposed neck. Placing slow, wet kisses all over her milky skin, you can feel the vibration in her throat against your lips as she moans. You plunge the tip of your middle finger inside her soaked pussy, and her hips buck slightly upward, practically begging for you to enter her deeper. But before you're able to take the initiative, there's a knock at the door. You both stop completely, your heads simultaneously darting toward the front door. Oh right. The pizza.

"That's the pizza. This must be 'late to Callie's apartment' night," a soft chuckle escapes you as you shake your head at that lame joke you just made, "I'll be right back."

Regretfully, you remove your hand from the PEDs surgeon's pants and she covers her exposed torso with one of the pillows on the couch. No longer mounting, you walk sideways toward the door so you can keep your eyes on the other woman, nothing but want and lust between your locked gaze. A smirk spreads on your face as you bring the tip of your finger covered in her sweet juices to your lips, sucking it clean. Your eyes now closed, a moan purs deep inside your throat at the taste coating your tongue. You wanted more. You would definitely be getting more.

Looking at the blonde surgeon again, her teeth raking over her bottom lip as she watched your every move. Finally, you broke the gaze to open the front door. You grab the money you had out on the table next to the door, handing it over to the man in the hall and hastily exchanging it for the large box of pepperoni pizza, "Keep the change." Your change would have been close to ten dollars, but right now you didn't care. You were more focused on getting Arizona into your bed.

You shut the door and quickly turn back around, meeting her gorgeous blue eyes once more. "I'm really hungry right now, but how about we save this pizza for desert?" You smirked, sinking your teeth seductively into your lower lip and cocking an eyebrow.

"What about dinner?" Arizona asks, playing along, knowing exactly where you are going with this.

"That'll be served in my bedroom."

**To be continued…**


End file.
